


Giving Up Control

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Issues, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane Krios, the resourceful master assassin, shows Shepard the benefits of giving up some control.</p><p>Direct sequel to The Tea's Gone Cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to The Tea's Gone Cold. 
> 
> The last chapter contains the explicit content.
> 
> My work is very descriptive, too wordy at times. Also, I'm not a professional writer. Please excuse any mistakes.

** Chapter 1**

Thane Krios was a light sleeper. The need for deep, restful sleep had been eliminated with the assassin training that he had received as a youth. The hanar had taught him to always be at the ready for defense and sleep was a vulnerability, an inconvenient necessity, and never a luxury. He had once enjoyed companionship when he had Irikah. Her presence made the little time that he spent in bed a pleasurable indulgence, but that had been stolen from him ten years ago. Before losing himself to unpleasant memories, Thane opened his eyes and regarded the human woman lying next to him. Unconsciously, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Waking up next to Shepard had been a welcomed, returned pleasure.

The lights in Shepard's cabin were off, but the soft glow of the aquarium allowed Thane to take in the commander's form. Shepard was still asleep, her dark hair in disarray. She was facing him, her knees curled up slightly, making her appear smaller, vulnerable. She was still nude - they both were - but her bare, light brown skin was covered mostly by the ivory-colored sheets. Thane watched the soft rise and fall of her chest with each breath. He yearned to caress her shoulder, to feel her soft skin, but decided against it. He didn't want to wake her. Shepard looked peaceful and for someone carrying the weight of all humanity on her shoulders, she needed to rest at every opportunity.

Thane rolled onto his back and stared up into the passing stars. When he had agreed to work for Shepard, he had felt that he was signing up for his final assignment - some insane quest to defeat the Collectors via a one-way trip through the Omega 4 Relay. He had not anticipated an emotional investment, nor had he anticipated having romantic feelings again after Irikah. When his wife had been given back to the sea, Thane had resolved that their love would be his only. His line of work was too dangerous to afford the extravagances of love and relationships - a lesson that he had learned the hard way. It was a lesson that he never wanted to repeat. As a result, Thane had closed off that part of himself and embraced the cold, emotionless depths of his battlesleep. His only purpose would be to serve his gods and make the universe a brighter place by eliminating as much evil as possible. When he had learned of his Kepral's, his resolve hardened... until he had met Commander Shepard.

It was a meeting planned by the gods. Thane was certain of it. The human female was another siha in Arashu's ward. For weeks now, he had followed her on missions, witnessed her in battle, admired her compassion. She had shaken him and now, between Shepard and his son Kolyat, Thane found that he was beginning to question his remaining purpose. What had once been resolved and accepted solitude had since become concern and care for others. He never expected to care so much for Shepard, to share so much about himself with her, to have unexpected feelings for her... to experience her. But, he did, he had, and it was unnerving. He needed to meditate.

Thane quietly slipped out of Shepard's bed and pulled on his loose linens. It was still fairly early shiptime and he hoped that would aid in an undetected trip back to his life support station. If he timed it right, he could shower, change, meditate for a bit, and return before Shepard woke up. He did not want to offend her after their first night together. Besides, he had promised her tea.

 

***

"Mmmm," Shepard sighed as she began to regain consciousness. She stretched on her side and grinned from the memory of the night before. _Thane_. He had made her feel so satisfied. She had never experienced that level of intimacy before, one that seared through every fiber of her being. She lazily drew one leg up over the other, her body a little sore from her night of passion. The things Thane had said, the things he had done, the way he had touched her, and how she had reacted... Shepard gave a sleepy moan. Yes, apparently Thane Krios was a master at everything he did. She slid a hand over the mattress, toward the drell, wanting to caress his smooth scales. Her hand only found empty sheets. She finally opened her eyes to discover that she was alone in bed.

"Thane?" Shepard whispered into her cabin. She felt a sting of disappointment. Shepard sat up, her hair spilling over her face. She sighed. 

"Over here, Shepard." A velvety voice sauntered through her room. Shepard jumped slightly and reached for the light on her nightstand. Thane was sitting at the junction of her sofa, a datapad in hand.

"This was the darkest corner with the best view," he rumbled softly. Shepard gave him a smile that could have illuminated the most obscure corner of space. It made Thane's heart leap.

"You're here," Shepard said with an infliction of surprise and a bit of disbelief. She gathered her clothing from the floor and slipped into them.

"I am," Thane returned, setting the datapad aside. His eyes traveled over her as she redressed, recalling every curve that he had touched mere hours ago. He continued, "I did leave to change my clothes. I thought that it would be less suspicious if I were fully dressed in your company. Ship waking hours are soon." Thane gave her a knowing grin, "I also promised tea." He motioned to a pair of mugs on the table.

Shepard gave him an appreciative look and walked over to him. "Thank you, Thane," she said as she kissed him on the frills of a cheek. 

Thane nodded to her, "It's my pleasure, Shepard." He drank from his own cup.

"Were you reading anything interesting?" Shepard asked. She picked up one of her own datapads with the day's itinerary. 

"I was actually writing a letter to Kolyat. I... There were things that have recently come to mind that I wanted to share with him."

"How have things been?" She inquired, picking up her mug and taking a long sip.

Thane lowered his gaze and looked at the rising steam from his mug. "It is difficult, Shepard. All things worth keeping are. "

"Give it time, Thane, and if he doesn't come around, I can always hit him again." Shepard winked at him.

Thane noted the human display of jest and chuckled, "Hopefully, it will not come to that."

"Maybe you can talk him into having lunch with you today. We'll be docked at the Citadel for a few hours."

"Perhaps." Thane said thoughtfully. "What is on your agenda?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Shepard began, curling her legs underneath herself to get more comfortable, "I promised Kasumi that I would help her with a personal favor. It involves infiltrating a high society party on Bekenstein."

"High society?" Thane raised an eyeridge. "That doesn't sound like an armored affair."

Shepard laughed slightly, "It's not. My job is to mingle, but I have to wear this black, leather dress that Kasumi found on the extranet. She wants me to check it out in person, try it on, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"A... _dress_? How intriguing , Shepard." Thane teased. He could tell she was not thrilled with the notion. "Are you able to bring a date to this party?"

Shepard shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint you, Thane, but no dates. Besides, most of the attendees are criminal VIPs who'd be on your blacklist anyway. That wouldn't be part of the mission."

"I see," Thane replied. He knew the sort and wasn't exactly enthused to hear about the other patrons. 

"We'll be fine, Thane. Kasumi has a good plan." Shepard said, confidently. "And, maybe," she lowered her voice, "maybe I'll wear the dress for you later tonight. Sort of like a test run. I know how much you like black leather." She gave him a mischievous look. " _Tight_ black leather."

Thane growled and reached for her, but Shepard was too fast.

"I need to shower and check in with Miranda. Being in command and all." She said, heading up the loft. She playfully undressed along the way. "Besides, _you_ have a letter to finish."

"You shouldn't tease me, Shepard," Thane said coolly, "You might not like the results." He gracefully rose from the sofa, gathering his datapad and the two mugs. "But, you are right, I do have to finish my message." He bowed slightly, his eyes openly lingering over her form. He made his way to her door. "You know where to find me, Shepard," he turned his head slightly toward her direction, looking over his shoulder, "I'll be expecting the dress." Thane afforded himself a private grin as he left her quarters, leaving Shepard to ponder excitedly over his demand.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Shepard smoothed her hands over the front of the dress as she looked in the mirror. She turned from side to side, inspecting how the black leather hugged her body. Her hair was loose, the curls framing her round face, to which she had applied some light makeup. She looked nice and the dress, despite her protest to Kasumi at the time, was lovely. It wasn't that Shepard was opposed to evening/cocktail wear, she just never felt the need to seek out opportunities to do so. This Hock mission that Kasumi was planning was a little exciting, mostly because Shepard could pretend to be someone else for just a moment. No Collectors. No Reapers. Just free, fancy beverages and frivolous small talk. 

The only thing that Shepard was not looking forward to, in regards to the upcoming disguise mission, was the teasing she knew she would endure from the crew. Garrus would undoubtedly give her shit - Jack too. Kelly and Joker would make a scene. _Thane_. Shepard felt her body warm at the thought of the assassin. He was the reason she was wearing the dress at the moment. She wasn't quite sure what Thane would say or think about her appearance, but he had made it very clear that he wanted to see her. Shepard's thoughts drifted back to the night before and how they had finally allowed themselves to act on their mutual attraction. She felt... 

Shepard pursed her lips. Was she out of line? Crazy? Yes, Thane was quite attractive, sexy, sensitive, dangerous... _dying_. From watching the assassin on the battlefield, or in the bedroom for that matter, one would never know that he was terminally ill. The drell had informed her at the time she recruited him that he would be relatively healthy for another eight to twelve months. They decided that would be plenty of time to complete the Collectors mission, but now, for a relationship, Shepard was worried for them both. It just felt so right being close to him, feeling his touch. After the Collectors were defeated, maybe they could figure something out together, something that would help give them both more time. Shepard sighed. The universe could both give and take so much, but for now, she would resolve to enjoy the good times and the company of a good man. 

*** 

Shepard palmed the door controls of life support and composed herself. She was quite curious about how this encounter with the drell assassin was going to play out. Earlier in the day, Thane had requested that she wear the leather dress that she had teasingly bragged about. He had given her his sultry, darkened look as he warned her not to tease him. The chill of his voice had excited her at the time and now, with Shepard's current recollection, excitement was making her stomach flutter. 

Shepard stepped into the familiar room, the soft click of her heels making her presence known. As she progressed further into the room, she furrowed her brow in confusion - Thane was gone. Apparently, he had been gone for a while. His tea mug was empty. She sat down in her usual seat, crossing her legs as she looked around the room. This was  their usual chat time and Thane always had tea ready. Shepard leaned back and made herself comfortable. She'd give him a few minutes.

***

"EDI, where is Thane?" Shepard asked. It had been fifteen minutes and still no drell assassin.

"I'm not currently able to pick up a reading for Thane, Shepard." EDI replied. 

Shepard sat up straight, "What do you mean? Has he left the ship?"

"There have been no recent departures from the Normandy, Shepard. Thane is still on board, I am just unable to pinpoint his location."

Shepard's omni chimed with an incoming message. She pulled up the screen.

_I told you that you should not tease me, Shepard. The dress is very flattering on you. It'll be off sooner than you think._

She quickly looked around the room, her heart beating faster. She was being toyed with, blindly. "EDI, can you track the location of Thane's message?"

"I cannot, Shepard. He has somehow masked the signal source," EDI informed.

_Damn him and his sexy, stealth skills._ Shepard thought to herself. "Thank you, EDI. That will be all."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

Shepard took a deep breath and headed for the door. She was in Thane's world now, on his terms. She didn't have a chance at competing. If the experience at Dantius Towers had taught her anything about Thane Krios, it was that he could be anywhere at any given time. She cautiously left the room and made her way back to the elevator. To her right, a door hissed open and deft footsteps approached.

"Shepard," Samara greeted. The asari justicar gave her a curious look. "Your attire is different this evening."

The commander blushed slightly, feeling a bit awkward in the dress. "Uh, yeah. I was just trying this on, you know... trying to break it in."

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Shepard. You look beautiful," Samara said, giving a knowing look, "I'm sure that he will find you even more desirable." The justicar  looked over Shepard's shoulder and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Vakarian."

"Samara." 

Garrus' smooth voice carried from behind the commander and she froze. The asari departed, heading for the mess.

"Well, I'm surprised you're not holed up in life support, Shepard. Isn't it story time with the assassin?" 

Shepard closed her eyes and turned around to face her best friend, who could also be such a bastard. Somewhere, she knew that Thane was highly amused. 

Garrus gave a surprised look, noting the makeup on Shepard's face. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" The turian teased.

Shepard was at a loss for words, her skin flushing again. She was ready to change back into her normal ship attire.

"Look, Shepard," Garrus started, throwing her a line, "I may not have a human fetish, but you _are_ my best friend. I just want you to be happy." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If screwing around with some second-class sniper makes you happy..." The turian shrugged.

Shepard gave a small smile, "Thank you, Garrus."

He nodded, "It's about time you two did something anyway. The tension and flirting was driving everyone mad, Shepard."

The commander laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah."

"But, I will say this," Garrus began again, his tone was serious, "Krios doesn't strike me as the type, but if he pulls an Alenko, I'll kill him. I won't watch you get your heart ripped out again."

Shepard opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. She stared into Garrus' blue eyes and hugged him.

"Alright, alright, enough with the mushy stuff," the turian said, taking a step back, "I'm headed for the armory. Jacob wanted to show me some rifle mods. Share a lift?"

Shepard nodded and followed her friend into the elevator. Garrus pushed the buttons for Decks 2 and 1. They rode in silence until the doors opened to the CIC.

"For what it's worth, you do look visually pleasing, Shepard... per human standards. Shit, that sounds terrible." Garrus said as he left the elevator.

Shepard smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, Garrus." 

The turian waved her off as the elevator doors closed. Shepard leaned back against the wall as the lift rose once more, taking her to her quarters. She touched her door controls, unlocking them, and slipped inside. There had still been no sign of Thane. Quite frankly, Shepard was tired of being compressed in the leather garment and the accompanied, obnoxious shoes. She had fulfilled her end of the bargain, and it was not her fault that the drell had decided to skip out on their meeting. She headed down the stairs to her dresser drawers.

"Changing already, Shepard?" A soft rumble asked from the top of the stairs.

Shepard jumped. She had just been there! The doors never opened and had been locked. "Thane! You startled me. How did you get in here?"

The assassin stalked down the stairs, "I have my methods. Now..." He stood in front of her, gazing suspiciously, "Changing so soon? Before I could see you?"

Shepard stared defiantly back at him, "I held up my end of the bargain, Thane. You weren't in life support. Instead, you were getting off stalking me." Her body was starting to react to the drell's intense presence. "Did you have fun?" She crossed her arms and leaned back.

A slow, sexy smirk pulled at the drell's full lips. "Yes," Thane whispered darkly, "But my fun is just starting, Shepard. I hope you've recovered from last night."

Suddenly, Shepard's quarters felt warmer than usual.

Thane circled methodically around the woman. His dark eyes taking her in fully. The black, leather dress complimented her skin tone nicely, in addition to offering an enticing view of her shapely legs. Her cleavage peeked from the low-cut neckline, her shoulders and neck were also exposed, only covered by her curls. He finished his review of her attire and returned to face her. "You do look quite lovely, Shepard. I know you had joked about it, but I wasn't sure if you'd actually fulfill my request."

Shepard shrugged slightly, "You asked."

Thane shook his head and stood at attention, folding his hands behind his back, "I requested, ordered if you will. You complied. It's almost as if you _want_ to relinquish some control."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "You presume too much, Thane." She stated firmly. 

"Do I?" Thane countered. "This mission, being a Spectre, your Alliance history... you're always in control Shepard. So many responsibilities. No one would blame you for wanting a little reprieve from giving orders." He looked at the commander curiously. "Am I wrong?"

Shepard remained silent.

"You started playing along, Shepard," Thane said, gesturing to her clothing, "do you want to continue taking orders from me? Giving up a little control for a while?" Shepard's lips parted slightly as her breath caught in her throat. She felt her cheeks warm and Thane reached a hand out to her face, running a thumb gently across her full lips. "Once again, I'm in a position to help you confront yourself, Shepard." The drell's confidence was hypnotically arousing. "Would you like my assistance?" Thane watched as Shepard slowly nodded  and he leaned down to kiss her deeply, savoring the taste of her. His lips traveled over her cheek, to her ear. "If it becomes too much for you, just say the word 'leather,' alright?" 

Shepard whimpered. _Oh fuck_.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

"I brought some things," Thane stated, pulling away from Shepard and heading back to the loft. He retrieved a hidden black duffle bag from underneath her desk. "Forgive me, Shepard, I know this is our tea time, but I hope this will make up for it," he said, pulling out a black and gold bottle. Thane made his way back to the sofa and poured the dark liquid into two glasses. "It's a drell wine, dry, but I think you will appreciate the sweet, subtle aftertaste and the... effects." He motioned for Shepard to sit beside him, handing her a glass.

Shepard sipped hesitantly at the wine, the foreign flavors made her tongue tingle. There was a slight rush of a euphoric sensation and she pulled the glass away, licking her lips. "It's good," she said softly.

Thane inclined his head to her and sipped from his own glass. "I'm glad that you like it, Shepard," he returned. His eyes watched her closely as she drank more. Finally, he spoke again, "Take off your dress... slowly. I wish to savor every second."

The command caught Shepard in mid gulp and she swallowed hard, casting her dark brown eyes over to the man beside her. Thane was emotionless. She set her glass down and stood before him, reaching for the zipper on her back. She slowly pulled it down, loosening the fabric in front. 

Thane leaned back, resting a long arm across the back of the sofa. Slowly more of Shepard's skin was revealed to him. His eyes followed her as she wiggled the fabric over her hips, and as she bent down to finally step free of the dress and shoes. She stood before him, clad only in her black-laced bra and panties. 

Thane sat forward and set his glass on the table. "I'll never tire from looking at you, Shepard." His smooth voice declared as he reached to touch the soft skin of her torso, his scales gliding over her with ease. He pulled her closer, his head level with the top of her stomach, and licked her skin, following behind with kisses. His ministrations solicited gasps and moans from the woman before him. 

The assassin slid his strong, wiry arms around her back, caressing her flesh with skilled fingers. _Arashu, help me._ He thought to himself. He could have taken her right then. He nipped at her side, causing Shepard to yelp.

"I'm not going to be gentle tonight, Shepard," Thane growled. In a flash, he had scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. His full weight pinned her down as he kissed her, a knee nudging her legs open. He left a trail of kisses, licks, and bites down her neck. "I'm going to have my way with you. I'm going to control your body." He slipped a hand underneath her and unclasped her bra, swiftly tossing it aside. As he took a nipple into his mouth, Shepard gasped and writhed underneath him.

"I'm going to control what you feel," Thane murmured against her skin, "how intense you feel it," he pinched he other nipple, causing Shepard to cry out. "I'm going to make your body beg for me," he said, sliding a deft hand down Shepard's stomach, to her panties. He teased her through the damp fabric, "And then I'm going to take you for my pleasure, Shepard," he said coolly, "the entire ship will hear your cries of ecstasy while I fuck you." 

Thane continued to play with her and was rewarded with gasps of desire. He kissed her again and her soft, warm pants adorned his face. He looked down into her eyes, "Tell me you want that, Shepard. Tell me you want me to control you."

Shepard looked over the drell's face with wild eyes and leaned up to devour his lips. She bit his bottom one and he growled, raising an eyeridge. 

"Alright," Thane began, "but first, you will pleasure me." He rolled off the bed and began to unbuckle his leathers. His obsidian eyes never left hers as he slid out of his coat and vest. Shepard crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for his waist, running her hands over the assassin's hardened body. Thane finally kicked off his pants and moved to lie back on the bed. Shepard moved to position herself between his lean legs, but she was guided off to the side.

"So I can see more of you," Thane said, simply, "I trust you recall some of the effects that Dr. Solus mentioned... possible hallucinations from oral contact?"

Shepard nodded, "Yes, though some things are worth the side effects." Her hands slid over Thane's smooth, scaled thighs. She traced the sensitive crimson frills that graced his groin area. Her lips soon followed.

Thane closed his eyes. "The wine you drank should lessen if not eliminate any hallucinations. Too much exposure too soon... let's just say, I want you coherent tonight." He ran a hand softly down her spine and inhaled sharply as he felt her giving his length a long, experimental lick.

Shepard licked her lips slowly as she processed his taste. He was a mixture of earth and sea, fitting for a species accustomed to both terrains. She licked him again, relishing every inch. The intersecting ridges of his sex stiffened under her attentions and she swirled her tongue over his tip, teasing him before finally taking his head into her mouth. Shepard smiled pleasingly at his satisfied groan. The sight of him in this euphoric state was incredibly arousing. She felt the hand on her back slide up into her hair, encouraging her to take him in deeper. Shepard moaned playfully, happy to oblige. She took him as far as she could go, her hand making up for the rest. Shepard reached her free hand between her legs, but stopped when a quick hand popped against her ass.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, Shepard," Thane rasped, "I told you to pleasure me," he stroked the cheek that he had slapped, "or did you forget?"

Shepard shook her head and did as she was told. If Thane was going to play _that_ game, then she would show him just how well she could play along. She began to ravish him mercilessly. She gripped his lean thighs firmly, her own sounds of excitement joining his. She felt Thane grip her rear firmly with one hand while the other continued to run through her hair. Her tongue found a sweet spot and the drell hissed loudly.

Thane's eyes rolled back. _Amonkira be praised._ He was going to come; he wasn't ready. "Shepard." The only word that he was able to speak. She busily hummed a response. "Stop!" He choked out, his body clearly in disagreement.

Shepard didn't. She wouldn't. She had him cornered exactly where she wanted him. Her fingers teased at the frills below his hipbone. It only took a millisecond for her to be on her back, once again. She smiled innocently up at the drell and teasingly ran her tongue over her lips, "But you tasted so good, " she pouted.

Thane was not amused, "That was unwise, Shepard."

"Were you not getting pleasure, Thane? As you commanded?" She asked.

Thane left the bed, his moves, precise, but goddess if he wasn't... affected. He retrieved his bag. "You need help, Shepard. Giving up control must be difficult." He held up a few bundles of black rope. "This will help you."

Shepard rolled onto her side and laughed, "Rope? Really, Thane? You don't think that's a bit old fashioned?"

The assassin smirked, "In my line of work, to control a situation, one must be open to all methods, old fashioned or not." He returned to the side of the bed. "Sit back."

"You think I'm going to let the galaxy's best assassin tie me up?" Shepard was highly amused.

"Yes," Thane purred confidently, "I do. You're incredibly aroused, Shepard, as am I, but the only way either of us is going to find release tonight is if you sit back and allow me to restrain you."

Shepard bit her bottom lip and finally sat back. She watched him move beside her.

"Place your arms behind your back." The drell stated. Shepard complied and Thane unraveled some rope. He carefully secured her arms in place tying her forearms together, and wrapping rope around her chest and back, the posture shifting her breasts out proudly. Her peaked nipples begged for attention.

"Happy now?" She asked him. 

Thane shook his head, "Not quite," he said, guiding her back against the mattress. He pulled off her underwear and drew her knees up, folding her legs. He took more rope and tied each leg in place, around the knee and ankle to thigh. The commander was now in a very accessible position. The drell smiled at his handy work and drew a hand lazily over a thigh, up to her sex. She was very excited. Thane leaned down to kiss her as his fingers teased her vulnerability. "Now, I'm happy."

Shepard moaned into his mouth as his tongue hungrily explored her. She wanted him before, but now, being bound as helplessly as she was, exposed, at his mercy, now.. Thane withdrew his hand and brought it up to Shepard's line of sight. Her eyes grew wide as the familiar blue glow of his biotic powers illuminated the room.

"What are you -" Shepard began, but Thane cut her off.

"Remember the word, Shepard, 'leather'." He repeated. Shepard nodded and continued to watch the drell. He extended his energy out toward her, the blue light encompassing the toes of one foot. 

"Ah!" Shepard jerked at the sensation of pure energy entering her body. The current was light, tingly, but it warmed her entirely. 

Thane let the energy dissolve and then gave her a bit more, this time, spreading the light over one whole leg. The energy was slightly more intense and he watched as Shepard squirmed in vain against her restraints. Her breasts began to rise and fall with her rapid breaths. Thane was entranced by how the human woman reacted to his powers. He explored different areas, varying the intensity. Every now and then, he would depart from enjoying the view to kiss her or nip at her neck. He looked at her with a sultry gaze as he focused his biotics on her clit.

The focused sensation over her most sensitive area, warm and electric, was cosmic. Shepard cried out; she wouldn't be able to handle much more.

Thane whispered into her ear, "You're close, aren't you?" He illuminated her entire body.

Shepard squealed. His energy, _Thane's_ power, coursing through felt so deliciously good. She couldn't speak.

"Don't fight it, Shepard." Thane was bringing her to that sweet, fine line between pleasure and pain. "Just know that when you do come, that's when I'm going to take you." He upped his biotics and pushed her over the edge, her orgasmic screams filling the room. He moved quickly to enter her and thrust through her pulsing muscles, her body still enjoying the force of her climax.

Thane kept his word. He was not gentle. He took her wildly, like a predator possessed by the sight of its captive prey. Their cries were loud and raw; nothing was held back. In that moment, the entire Normandy could have probably heard them, but Thane was not concerned. He pushed her bound legs open wider and continued his assault.

Tears streaked down Shepard's face. She desperately wanted to touch Thane, but the only thing she could fully focus on was how much her body was enjoying him. He was taking his pleasure from her and yet, giving her so much in return. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as he angled himself against a sweet spot. She felt his thumb stroke her clit and she peaked again, her body trembling, utterly spent. Thane jerked his hips irregularly and shouted his own release, his hips pinned against hers as he filled her. He spent his last bit of energy on Shepard's bounds, his warp freeing her instantly. He finally collapsed. 

Shepard groaned, straightening her arms and legs as the drell rolled over onto his back. For a moment, they stared in silence up at the starlight.

"What are you doing to me, Thane? How can you make me feel so wanted, so... alive?" Shepard asked quietly.

Thane closed his eyes and sighed, his breath under control once again thanks to his exertion training. "I could ask you the same, Siha. You have... reawakened my soul, something I was not prepared to experience again." He admitted.

Shepard rolled onto her side and propped up on an elbow. "What does _siha_ mean? You've called me it once before, but it seemed to bother you, so I didn't ask."

Thane opened his eyes and turned himself to face her. He curled some of her dark hair over an ear, his eyes searching her big brown ones. "A _siha_ is one of Arashu's warrior angels. They are fierce in wrath and are tenacious protectors. All qualities that you possess, Shepard. I hope that my calling you _Siha_ does not make you feel even more idolized.

Shepard shook her head, "It doesn't. When you say it, Thane it makes me feel..." Her thoughts drifted. "I don't know. I like the sound of it, it's nice." She leaned over and placed her full lips against the frills of his cheek.

Thane gave a pleased hum. "I'm glad you think so. May I ask you for another?" He inquired. Shepard gave a full smile and nodded. She leaned to kiss his cheek again, but Thane quickly turned his head, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"That's cheating," Shepard accused against his lips. 

Thane gave a chuckle and a faint, sexy grin, "I am a resourceful man, Shepard. An assassin has to be."

"That you are," Shepard agreed. "And, if teasing you lets me see just how _resourceful_ you are, then I think it's quite worth the consequences." She gave a playful look. 

Thane shook his head, "Siha, has anyone ever told you that you are an incredibly stubborn woman?"

Shepard laughed, "All the time, Thane. You should know this by now. What of it?"

Thane gave a low rumble that was a mixture of arousal and mischief. He kissed Shepard passionately and took her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
